1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the testing of high frequency test structures as incorporated in semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,312 (Takeuchi) deals with testing of an integrated circuit (IC) mounted in an IC socket, where the IC tester sends test patterns to the IC and receives responses from the IC to be checked for their logic levels.